Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News
= Episode Previews = thumb‎|500px|center = Upcoming New Episodes = Below is the list of upcoming episodes. All times are EDT. Watch these then come back to the FGWiki to share your knowledge. Upcoming episodes can be found on The Futon Critic, TV on MSN, and Fox Flash = Recently Aired New Episodes = Below is the list of recently aired episodes. Watch or rewatch them again and help contribute more to the FGWiki episode pages. = Upcoming Syndicated/Rerun Episodes = FOX CW *Note: While CW owns syndication rights and the schedule is based on their episode release dates and times, privately-owned CW affiliates and non-CW affiliates may alter the schedule to fit their own needs. Cartoon Network's Adult Swim TBS =Show News = Archive 1 (May 2005 - June 2006) Archive 2 (June 2006 - March 2009) Archive 3‎ (March 2009 - July 2010) ''Family Guy'' renewed for another season Thursday, May 10, 2012 Family Guy has been picked up for an 11th writing season/12th broadcast season, guaranteeing episodes through May 2014.http://www.avclub.com/articles/fox-renews-family-guy-and-american-dad-intentional,73878/ ''Family Guy'' TV.com's Best Animated Series of 2011 Wednesday, January 4, 2012 The fans have spoken and have chosen Family Guy as their TV.com’s favorite animated show of 2011, beating out the likes of South Park, Futurama, Archer and Adventure Time.http://www.tv.com/features/best-of-2011/ Storyboard artist Ricky Garduno dies Thursday, December 8, 2011 We were saddened to hear about the untimely death of 35-year-old storyboard artist Ricky Garduno. The cause of death is unknown. The talented artist worked on series such as El Tigre, Family Guy, The Drinky Crow Show, The Buzz on Maggie and Coconut Fred’s Fruit Salad Island. In addition, he created Dumm Comics’ online comic 1930 Nitemare Theatre. Back from the dead? Tuesday, November 22, 2011 In an interview with TheSpec.Com, popular Family Guy character and guest star James Woods noted he might be returning to Family Guy despite the death of his character commenting “I can’t spill the beans, bit I am still on the payroll.” Woods, 64, said.http://www.thespec.com/news/local/article/627511--james-woods-will-live-again-in-family-guy Family Guy wins Emmy for "Road to the North Pole" Saturday, September 10th, 2011 Production Sound Mixer Patrick Clark and Sound Re-Recording Mixer James F. Fitzpatrick have won the award for Outstanding Sound Mixing For A Comedy Or Drama Series (Half-Hour) And Animation for their work on “Road to the North Pole” at the 2011 Primetime Creative Arts Emmys. Family Guy celebrates the creation of it's 200th episode Friday, September 9th, 2011 While the episode won’t air for over a year or possibly two, Family Guy celebrated the creation of its 200th episode on Wednesday, September 7th with a party. FOX kicks off Family Guy’s 10th season with “Powerball Fever”, Celebrates with Sweepstakes Monday, July 25, 2011 FOX is kicking off Family Guy’s 10th season with a sweepstakes to celebrate “Lottery Fever” when the Griffins hit the lottery and struggle to stay grounded. FOX is offering a chance to share in the winning at the official Family Guy web site here. Winner to be announced during the season premier episode of “Lottery Fever” on September 25th, 2011 at 9/8pm. Grand prize is $3,000, a runner-up will receive $1500. Family Guy nominated for three 2011 Emmys Thursday, July 14, 2011 Family Guy has been nominated for multiple Emmys for 2011. Four nominations in three different categories:: Music Composition for a Series (Original Dramatic Score) – “Road to the North Pole”, music by Ron Jones. Original Music and Lyrics – “Road to the North Pole”. Song title: “Christmastime Is Killing Us”. Music by Ron Jones, music and lyrics by Seth MacFarlane, lyrics by Danny Smith. In addition, “And Then There Were Fewer”, music by Walter Murphy. Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation – “Road to the North Pole”. Patrick Clark and James F. Fitzpatrick. The categories mentioned above will be presented at the Creative Arts Emmys on September 10th, while the The 63rd annual Primetime Emmys will take place on September 18th on Fox. On a related side note, The Cleveland Show scored it's first-ever Emmy nomination for Animated Program with “Murray Christmas”. Family Guy, The Cleveland Show picked up for 11th, 4th Seasons Monday, May 9, 2011 Both Family Guy and The Cleveland Show were renewed for the 2012-2013 season, giving Family Guy an 11th season and The Cleveland Show a 4th. Family Guy, American Dad! nominated for Comedy Central Award Wednesday, February 16, 2011 The nominations for Comedy Central’s inaugural Comedy Awards were announced this morning and among those mentioned were Family Guy and American Dad! Both shows are nominated for “ANIMATED COMEDY SERIES” alongside South Park, The Simpsons and Archer. The event will air on Sunday, April 10th. “Pie” wins Director Greg Colton an Emmy Saturday, August 21st, 2010 Family Guy director Greg Colton won the 2010 Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for storyboarding It’s A Wonderful Day for Pie in “Road to the Multiverse”. Family Guy Wins Teen Choice Award Monday, August 9th, 2010 Family Guy was chosen the 2010 Teen Choice Awards winner for Animated Show. http://www.freakinsweetnews.com/2010/08/09/family-guy-wins-teen-choice-award Family Guy Marks 150 Episodes Monday, January 11th, 2010 FOX announced that Family Guy will celebrate its 150th episode with Brian & Stewie on May 2nd, 2010. Their accounting is creative, but look for it to not matter as FOX keeps the celebration hangover from The Simpsons 20th anniversary rolling. A clip show special is also hinted at by producer Kara Vallow. Family Guy picked up for syndication through 2015 Tuesday, January 5th, 2010 Family Guy has been picked for syndication until 2015. This is for rerun episodes. New episodes continue at this time until 2012. http://www.freakinsweetnews.com/2010/01/06/family-guy-syndicated-until-2015-in-usa Justin Timberlake to guest voice on Family Guy Saturday, November 21st, 2009 Justin Timberlake has recorded a voice appearance believed to be scheduled for season 9 of Family Guy.